


智齿

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 5





	智齿

【包托/杰托】智齿  
01  
Gerrard今天请假了。

作为全年无休的工作狂，他居然请假了。

这是件逼不得已的事，因为他的智齿发炎了，巨疼，疼得他连话都说不出来，半张脸肿得跟猪头一样。为了不影响公司的形象，他忍痛请了次假，并且很难过地说：今年我的满勤奖没有了。

助理Carra翻了个白眼，提醒他：“Boss，你不需要这样。”

私人医生休年假，Gerrard没有办法，让Carra开车去医院。

Gerrard捂着脸，可怜巴巴地坐在候诊室等了很久，然后来了一位年轻的医生，领着他进去。

“医生呢？”  
“我就是。”

Carra非常不满：“你？大学还没毕业吧？我们预约的是Rafa教授。”

年轻医生严肃地说：“Rafa教授正在做手术，他这个星期的预约全部转到我这里来了，请你看一下邮件。”

Carra翻出手机，才发现三天前收到了Rafa的邮件，内容是称赞Fernando Torres是位很专业的牙科医生，是青年医生中的翘楚等等，因为Gerrard现在发炎也拔不了牙，所以可以先让Torres医生诊断一下。

认识到是自己的失误后Carra道了歉，对方也没有生气，一直放在白大褂里的手伸了出来，轻轻撇开Gerrard的手，略抬起他的下巴。

“张嘴。”

声音淡漠，听不出什么情绪。

Gerrard乖乖地张嘴，只是由于他的半边脸实在疼得很，嘴巴只能张开一点点。

Torres弯下腰凑了过去，Gerrard一惊——戴着口罩的脸猛然扑过来，夹带着一股消毒水味，深褐色的眼睛在灯光下闪着金色，乌青的下眼睑表明他昨晚没休息好，苍白的皮肤在医院惨白的灯下一点血色也没有。尽管如此，疲惫依旧遮不住这张漂亮的脸蛋。

Gerrard能窥探到薄薄的蓝色口罩下，会立着一个挺翘的鼻子，下面比例恰当地横着一张红唇，紧抿着，显得姿态高贵清冷。

“要挂水吗？”  
“不要。”

Torres看了他一眼。

“那就吃药。”

Carra注意到Gerrard惊变的表情，连忙说：“医生，是胶囊还是药片？”

Torres有些不解，随即就想明白了，敢情这么大的男人怕吃药？

“不吃药就挂水打针。”

Carra神色为难：“医生，没有其他解决办法了吗？”

“我已经提出了解决办法，如果你们不接受可以选择挂其他医生的号，但是我相信结果也是一样的。”

Carra觉得这个医生态度不甚友好，心中盘算着结束以后去投诉一番。没想到Gerrard却说：“我挂水，但是我工作很忙，需要办公。所以可以请您到我公司去帮我挂水吗？钱好商量。”

Torres眉心一动，他最讨厌张口闭口谈钱的人，如果Gerrard好好跟他说，他也许还会考虑一下，但现在完全没有这个可能性了。

“不好意思，我没有上门挂水这一服务。”

Gerrard的双手放在前面，看上去十分乖巧无害。

“你会的。”

说完就示意Carra拿出一张名片。

“Torres医生这么受Rafa教授喜欢，医德肯定不用多说，病人这么一点小小的请求您一定会答应的，对吗？”

Gerrard这么说，Torres还真找不出借口拒绝。他接过名片，最下方有一行地址，这家伙的公司离医院倒不算远。

02  
第二天，Torres带上医药箱驱车驶向Gerrard公司。

他去的时候Gerrard还在开会，另一位助理让他在总裁办公室等一会。Torres老老实实地坐下，等了半个多小时隔壁的会议也不像是要结束的样子，时不时还能听见Gerrard吼人的声音。Torres悄悄站到门外，从透明窗户的一角看到正在发飙的Gerrard——阴沉着一张脸，两条眉毛在打架，半张脸肿得老高又因为生气涨得通红。

居然，有点搞笑？

许是自己的目光太过炙热，Gerrard居然发现了他！Torres连忙退回办公室，心虚地坐回了沙发里。

没等多久，他听见走道内一阵脚步声，随后房门被打开，Gerrard独自抱着文件进来。

也没理Torres，而是把胳膊下的文件扔到地上，低吼了一声“一群饭桶！”然后松了松领带，卷起袖口走到Torres面前，换上一副平静和善的面孔，温言道：“Torres医生，让你久等了。”

Torres惊讶于他的情绪转换居然能做到如此滴水不漏，自制力强如自己，有时候也会因为一些无理取闹的麻烦病人而大发雷霆连坐他人。

果然能管理千万资产的人就不是一般人。

“可以开始了。”

Gerrard又捡起地上的文件，一一整理好后坐到Torres身边。

“就在这？”  
“对，就在这。”

Gerrard已经撸起了袖子，露出结实的麦色手臂。

Torres好心劝阻：“我刚才冒昧地转了一圈，里面有休息室。坐在沙发里打吊针太……”

“好。”

没等Torres说完，Gerrard欣然应允。起身的时候还有些踉跄，Torres上前扶了一把，问：“需要我喊助理吗？”

“他今天替我出差。”

Torres不禁想，如果不是和自己约好了时间恐怕这人也会拖着身体一起去。

触到手的时候就感觉Gerrard体温不正常。于是等Gerrard舒服地半躺到休息室的床上时，Torres给他量了一下体温。

“38.5摄氏度，作为一个医生我必须请你停止工作。”

Gerrard笑得有些无奈，他几乎是在恳求Torres了：“亲爱的Torres医生，我感觉很好，我的大脑还可以工作。”

Torres都想骂人了，他脱口而出：“你还要不要命了！高烧不休息小心烧坏脑子！”

Gerrard一愣，大约他从小到大都没被人这么呛过，一时间反应不过来。

在他傻愣的间隙，Torres快速地给他消毒找血管，然后戳针挂好吊瓶。又从医药箱里找出一个退烧贴，仔细地撕开，小心地贴到Gerrard的额头上。

此时他又离Gerrard很近，这次Gerrard闻到的是一阵甜甜的香味。Torres没有戴口罩，那漂亮的脸蛋和Gerrard想的差不多，也许还要好看一些。

“Torres医生身上好甜，是喜欢甜调的香水吗？”

意识到对方有点像在调戏，Torres的脸由白变向红，最后着急地解释道：“上午去福利院做义诊了，跟孩子们一起做了蜂蜜饼干！”

他也不知道自己为什么要说谎，可能总觉得眼前这个男人有什么企图。并且他们现在的距离有些危险，Torres能感受到Gerrard身上冷冽雪松的气息。

不妙……

Torres低头准备撤退的时候，一缕金发缠到了Gerrard的纽扣上。这下可好，Torres一扯，痛得他眼泪都要逼出来。

“别动，我来解。”

Gerrard按住Torres的脑袋，顺着耳后摸到颈边，激得Torres一阵颤栗。他最怕痒，顿时笑破了功。

“不苟言笑的Torres医生也会怕痒？”

Gerrard解开纠缠在一起的头发，Torres立刻跳开，平静地说：“每个人都有弱点。”

“哦？我自认为自己没有弱点。”  
“过于自信不是好事。”  
“活到三十岁我从来没遇见过失败。”

Torres收好医药箱，眼神非常轻视地看着Gerrard。

“那您继续自信下去吧，我还有事先告辞了。”

Gerrard叫住他：“走前再麻烦Torres医生一下，请把我桌上的笔记本电脑和文件拿过来。”

Torres一言不发地走了出去，在Gerrard以为他已经离开后Torres拿了一杯水进来。

“找不到你的笔记本，你的秘书去找了。先喝口水吧。”

Gerrard没有任何怀疑地接过水杯，将澄净的白开水全部喝完。

“我想我找到了你的一个弱点。”

Gerrrad放下水杯，困惑地看向他。

“太容易相信人。”

Torres得逞地笑起来，尽管幅度小到Gerrard看不到。

“看来还有一个弱点，不太聪明。”

见Gerrard仍旧不解，Torres善意地提醒他：“我会告诉秘书不用找电脑了，因为Gerrard先生已经累得睡着了。”

Gerrard第一次认栽了，倒在了Torres加了一片安眠药的白开水中。

03  
护士给Torres看预约单，StevenGerrard的名字赫然在列。

Torres也不知道自己为什么要觉得好玩，嘴角忍不住上扬。这个英格兰男人，还真有趣。

从他牙齿消炎后到今天为止的两周以内，这个男人的名字每天都出现在预约单上。也许是为了报复他之前对自己略有些轻浮的态度，Torres全都以当日约满为由发了拒绝邮件。

可Gerrard毕竟不是一般人，他是一个拥有本市黄金地段某栋办公楼的总裁，一手遮天，至少在Torres眼中是这样的。

“Fernando，之前我有个朋友……”

Rafa专门来找他，希望他能给Gerrard拔牙。

Torres苦笑：“我是不是没有拒绝的机会？”

“你当然可以。不过如果你那样做我会很为难，你的科研项目也许要搁浅了。”

话说得这么直白真的没问题吗……

Torres有点不爽了，“他到底想怎样？和我过不去了吗？”

Rafa面无表情地说：“我想这件事他亲自告诉你比较好。总之Fernando，明天上午你的病人都给我，只要专心给Steven……拔牙就行。”

Torres心想，拔一颗牙换一上午空闲倒也不错，他也挺想知道Gerrard到底想做什么。

“那好，我答应。不过这不是看在你的面子上，你可以在例行会议上pass我的研究项目，毕竟外面挖我的医院非常多。”

Rafa大概想不到Torres会这么牙尖嘴利地顶撞自己，倒也不生气，只是非常好奇Gerrard到底干了什么会惹得一向温和寡言的Torres变成这样。

“你知道我是开玩笑的。”

Rafa掏出纸巾擦了把汗，然后迅速离开了。

隔天，Gerrard到医院的时候Torres正在吃早餐——谷物面包配苹果和牛奶，怪不得他那么纤瘦。不过……Gerrard目光下移，屁股还是很翘的。

“抱歉，您用过早餐了吗？”

Torres擦干净嘴，还抠了点唇膏涂在嘴上，然后坐到电脑前开始开单子。

“吃过了。”

Torres没有搭理他，把单子开出来让Gerrard去缴费，Gerrard很快就回来了，这时Torres已经全副武装等在治疗椅旁边了。

“开始之前我可以请求一件事吗？”

Gerrard的眼睛是好看的蓝色，从Torres的角度侧看还有点绿。他并不属于一眼看上去就让人为之倾心的大帅哥，像现在这样不笑的时候庄严肃穆，加上与身俱来的从容气质，整个人平添了几分英俊不凡。

“你说。”

Torres准开无影灯了。

“我听说拔完牙后要去吃冰淇淋才好，你陪我去吧，怎么样？”他想了想，补充道：“今天上午你只有我一个病人，肯定有空。”

干！我凭什么陪你去做这么幼稚的事啊！

Torres努力不让自己翻白眼，他冷漠地说：“如果我拒绝呢。”

Gerrard盯着他的脸，那注目光恨不得穿到Torres的心里。

“你可以陪福利院的孩子一起做饼干，为什么不可以陪病人吃冰淇淋呢？”

Torres被他怼得哑口无言，只好打开无影灯，迫使Gerrard闭上了眼。

拔牙的过程很快，但Torres能看出Gerrard在打麻药的时候很紧张。

“好了，来看看你的牙。”

Torres夹着Gerrard已经蛀掉的智齿凑到他面前，吓得Gerrard往后缩了缩。

“第三个弱点：胆小。”

Torres把智齿扔掉，慢慢走到水池边洗手。

Gerrard就看着他反复洗了三遍手手都搓红了才用纸巾擦干。

碍于嘴里咬着止血药棉，Gerrard没办法开口，不过Torres走到哪他就跟到哪。

“你可以回去了！”

Torres走到厕所，非常生气地冲Gerrard喊。

Gerrard掏出手机，飞快地打了一行字：去吃冰淇淋。

“不去！”

Torres嚣张起来，转身就要进去，Gerrard拉住他，把手机再次递到他面前：不去的话我会一直跟着你，相信我我能做到。

“你！”

Torres气急败坏地跑进了厕所，在马桶上蹲了半小时，走出去的时候Gerrard果真还在。

“吃冰淇淋是吧？”

Gerrard点点头。

“吃完我就可以走了是吗？”

Gerrard继续点头。

“那好，我陪你去！”

就这样，Torres和Gerrard一起来到楼下一家便利店，买了两个冰淇淋坐到窗户边吃了起来。

Gerrard的是海盐味，Torres的是草莓味。

“你果然喜欢甜甜的东西。”

Gerrard还不敢张大嘴用力说话，可是这么小声地讲更像在嘲笑Torres。

“闭嘴吃！”

Torres下了命令，Gerrard没再开口，埋头吃冰。

Torres一口气吃完了整个冰淇淋球，顿时额头刺痛不已，他撑着脑袋半趴着，好久才缓过劲儿来。

“我吃完了，再见。”

Gerrard立刻拽住他的手，“等等！”

Torres看他迅速解决了冰淇淋，唇边一圈白色的奶油，像圣诞老人一样特别好玩。

“干什么！”

尽管Torres心里是想笑的，表面仍装得非常冷酷。

Gerrard笑起来特憨，Torres别开眼，不想看阳光下如此傻气的笑。

“你找到了我的三个弱点，在此之前我从没觉得它们是我的弱点。”

他把Torres一点点地往回拽。

“我不能让知道我弱点的人变成我的敌人。”

Torres有种不好的预感。

Gerrard继续说：“所以Fernando Torres，我看上你了，我要正式开始追求你。”

04  
Torres不是没有人追过，但像Gerrard这么直白大胆的还真没有过。

他是电视剧狗血档看多了吗？

Torres面对着桌上一大束玫瑰花束手无策。

“Torres医生，到底是谁啊？连续半个月给你送花，太浪漫了吧！”

Torres揉了揉额角，“喜欢？送你了，只要别来烦我就行。”

护士欢天喜地地把花抱走，Torres支着脑袋，摸不清Gerrard的套路。

花每天送到，可人却根本不出现。想怎样？吊我胃口？

Torres握着花中的卡片，前十四天都是写的早安，今天写的是：十一点钟，往窗下看。

现在是八点。

Torres翻了一下预约单，上午有五个病人，想在十一点前结束门诊不太现实。

喂喂喂！你还真打算十一点的时候去看看Gerrard搞什么鬼啊？！

Torres猛喝了一口水，觉得自己有些魔怔了。

其实他是个特别好骗的人，只不过长到这么大，大家都以为他特高冷，普通的求爱方式怎么可能偷得芳心。

可事实恰恰相反。作为一个崇拜安徒生和格林童话长大的孩子，Torres一直幻想着一段缠绵悱恻的爱情，也许天天收到一束花自然是浪漫故事开始的第一章。

这张预告卡片搅得Torres 心神不宁，他一刻不停地看着手表上的时间，连病人都觉得今天的Torres医生非常奇怪。

也不知是不是老天在帮忙，上午有两个病人临时取消了预约，另外三个的手术都推迟到了下周，也就是说，现在他没有事了！

Torres心烦意乱地打开正在做的实验报告，却在键盘上乱按一通，最后发现敲下的都是Gerrard的名字。

“Why！”

Torres重重喘了口气，背靠椅子，头朝上，瞪着天花板。

十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一……

抬起手表，十点五十九准确地变成了十一点整。

脑子管不住脚，Torres心跳加速地走到了窗边，想要装出一副来拉窗帘的姿态，可那心虚的眼神轻飘飘的，一下子暴露了所有心思。

Gerrard双手插兜，帅气逼人地靠在车门前。

手机毫无预兆地响了起来，Torres被吓了一跳。楼下的Gerrard指了指自己的手机，然后放到了耳边。

这家伙，哪里弄到我的号码的！？

Torres气呼呼地按了接听键，还没来得及发火，Gerrard就抢白道：“喜欢我的花吗？”他预料到Torres即使喜欢也不可能回答就接着说：“下楼！”

你凭什么命令我！

Torres用力地拉上窗帘，背过身，挂断电话，坐回了位置。

“Torres医生，紧急通知！现在立刻去院长办公室开会！”

Torres从桌上抬起头，赶忙带好笔记本跟着同事一起去开会。

结果会也没好好听，想的是那傻子该不会还站在外面吧？

扭头望向窗外，天灰蒙蒙的，云层压得极低，好像随时随地都会掉下来。

有什么细小的东西敲打着窗户，Torres定睛一看，竟然是雪！

“下雪了！！！”

本能地从椅子上跳起来，所有人的目光都落在了他身上。

Torres脸上一阵尴尬在烧，院长亲自问他有事吗？

“没……没事。”

Torres悻悻地坐下，忍不住看了一眼手机。

没有未接来电，更没有短信。

都下雪了，他肯定走了吧。

Torres从没觉得行政会议能开得这么久，久到他觉得外面的雪可能已经积了起来。

今天的院长特别能说，Torres胡思乱想了一通，还被单独留下来教育了一番会风会纪。结束的时候一看手机，居然已经三点多了。

顾不上饿，匆忙地回到办公室，拉开窗帘，楼下除了一层薄薄的雪什么也没有。

看来他的喜欢也就那样嘛。

Torres正要拉窗帘，忽然眼前一闪，白色的地上开始发亮——一盏一盏的灯组成了一个巨大的单词：LOVE。然后有个“雪人”从一旁跳了出来，挥着一大束玫瑰花蹦来蹦去。

——下来！

Gerrard用口型在喊，这时候Torres再不下去就不是人了，他来不及脱掉白大褂，更来不及等电梯，直接沿着楼梯飞奔而下。

推开玻璃门，脚步慢下来，调整好呼吸，Torres心跳如雷地朝Gerrard走过去。

“我去开会了……”

想要解释一下为什么让他等那么久，可是话还没说话，就让Gerrard揽进怀里，很轻很轻地被他吻了吻脸颊。

“我要道歉，我去出差了，不然，应该我亲自来送花。”

Gerrard从身后把玫瑰花递到Torres面前，鲜花配美人，这么赏心悦目的画面令Gerrard觉得这几个小时没有白等。

“你为什么不走。”

Torres被强硬地塞了一束花，只好捧在怀里，却不敢抬头看着Gerrard。

Gerrard哈了一口气，慢悠悠地说：“走了可能再也追不到你了。”

“你是认真的？”

Torres小声地问，更像是在问自己，到底对Gerrard是如何的心情。

Gerrard双手捧起Torres的脸，冷得Torres抖了一下。

“真的要说吗？那天你的手碰到我脸上的时候我就感觉：啊，Steven Gerrard生命里的那个人出现了，我要追他。所以我要不停地‘骚扰’他，必须在他那拔牙，必须把他骗到我的公司，必须让他觉得我是个有趣的人。”

Torres鼻子很红，他想一定是因为这该死的天气。

“告诉我，我成功了吗？”

Gerrard逼迫Torres和他对视，蓝色的眼睛里满满的真诚和爱意，Torres不敢想象自己拒绝的话这片蓝会不会瞬间瓦解。

我不想看见他心碎的样子。

Torres咬着嘴唇，泫然欲泣的样子惹人怜爱，Gerrard甚至觉得自己会不会表白得太快吓到他了。

“我叫什么名字。”

Gerrard有点懵，但还是老老实实地回答：“Fernando Torres。”

Torres笑了，如万顷阳光降落世间，化了Gerrard整颗心。

“那你得记牢了，这是你男朋友的名字。”

05  
两人做爱完已近天明，Gerrard抱着已经迷迷糊糊睡过去的Torres去洗澡。在热泉中又忍不住逗弄他把他吵醒。Torres眼神迷离，脸颊被水雾蒸得粉红，原本就被Gerrard吮红的嘴唇更水润了。看着他一副懵懂不知此为勾引的清纯模样Gerrard又硬了，把他的小医生里里外外再爱抚了一遍才算完。最后Torres只觉得自己浑身上下都沾满了Gerrard的精液，像被标记了一般。这种霸道蛮横的占有方式让他既感到委屈又觉得害羞。

“你是我的了。”

Gerrard点了点Torres的鼻尖，满意地笑了。

Torres缩在Gerrard怀里，还是觉得这一切来得太快，自己的决定会不会太过草率。

答应在一起的第一个晚上就做了，显得自己太饥渴了一些。

况且……

他难以忽视刚才自己在床上的那些叫声。

啊啊啊啊啊！！

Torres真想找个地洞钻进去，无奈被Gerrard紧紧地搂着，哪还有地方任他逃去。

“脸这么烫？”

Gerrard闭着眼，半张脸贴在Torres的后颈处，能明显感受到小男友脸颊的温度在上升。

“呃……”

Torres才不会告诉他原因呢。

“是不是因为想起了才发生的事。”

Gerrard干脆睁开眼，翻过Torres的身体，面对面地说话。

“我不知道你在说什么！”

Torres耳尖红透了，眼睛也水汪汪的。要不是今晚是Torres的第一次，他也要了他数次，Gerrard真想再好好疼爱Torres一番。

欲望硬生生憋住了，Gerrard佯装镇定，打趣道：“不知道？那我帮你回忆回忆好不好？我的那个插进了你的那个里，一下一下捣着，跟我小时候做草莓酱那样反复碾着戳着，你也跟草莓一样不停地溅出甜甜的汁水来。要是草莓会叫，它一定学你，怎么叫来着？‘再深一点’还是‘弄坏我吧’，不过我比较喜欢直白一点的，‘Stevie，插烂Nando！’”

Torres举起拳头揍他：“我可没说这句！”

Gerrard笑着握住他的拳头，宠溺地凝视着Torres：“下次可以试试。”

Torres从昏昏沉沉中清醒了些，他不禁反问：“这话你是不是还教过别人？你，你不是第一次吧。”

Gerrard忽然被问住了，不过很快他就坦荡地告诉Torres他确实不是第一次和男人做爱。

Torres自然生气了。

“Nando！”  
“别这样叫我！”

Torres吸着鼻子就要走，Gerrard一把把他拽回怀里，从背后抱住他。

“我在商场摸爬滚打这么多年，不可能没有女人男人。但我和你发誓，虽然我和其他人做过爱，但都做安全措施，而且次数非常少，从没乱搞过。”

“那你为什么和我做不带套。”

Gerrard对于这个看似傻乎乎实则致命的问题没有防备。

“傻瓜，因为我喜欢你啊。”

Torres脸色阴沉，使劲挣开Gerrard的怀抱，迅速地捡起衣服开始穿。

“你不会要走吧？”

Torres哼了一声，“我要去医院检查一下！”

这话激怒了Gerrard，但他还是很好地克制住了自己的情绪。

“这算甩了我了吗？”Gerrard的目光落到Torres身上，即使Torres背对着他，也能感受到那股强烈的压迫感。

“随你怎么想！”

Torres本就没谈过恋爱，也不懂该如何与这个才认识一周的男人交谈，只是一味地刺着Gerrard。

Gerrard笑了起来，这笑和以前的不太一样，带着Torres从未感受过的轻视和冷漠。

“我明白了，你不过是饥渴地想找一个男人操，然后再找个借口甩掉，跟那些在约炮软件上钓男人的人毫无区别。”

Torres背脊一凉，扣纽扣的动作一滞，接着回过神，忍着想打Gerrard一巴掌的冲动倔强地站着，嘴唇都咬破了只是想拼命忍住要掉下来的眼泪。

“你怎么可以这样，你怎么可以这样，你怎么可以这样！”

重复到最后几乎没声音了，眼泪决堤，模糊了视线，Torres没了命地大哭起来。

他是一帆风顺的人生，从没遇过什么挫折。当以为这种平静会一直延续下去时Gerrard出现了，像一只野兔横冲直闯进花圃，把一切都搞乱了。

Torres承认，他对Gerrard心动了，就在Gerrard为他解开发丝的那个瞬间。爱情的开始总是没有办法去解释，就是那么奇妙地发生了。

如果不喜欢，他早就可以踹开Gerrard离开，或者更早的时候忽视他的一切所作所为。

但Gerrard怎么可以这样想他！

不可原谅！不会原谅他了！

Torres慢慢蹲下去的身体被Gerrard捞起，他抗拒地扭着身体，可体力早就耗尽的Torres哪里是Gerrard的对手。

Gerrard恨不得把他揉进血肉里，死死地扣着他的后背。

“Nando…对不起，对不起，对不起……是我的错，你怎么惩罚我都行，就是不要离开我好不好？”Gerrard一边说着一边吻去Torres脸上的泪水。他太心疼了，心里早就抽了自己百八十回，怎么说出那么人渣的话！

“我真的气昏了，Nando，我害怕，我害怕你就这么甩了我，要是知道会遇到你我一定洁身自好谁要和我做我都不做！Nando，你别生气了好不好？你打我吧，打我！”

Gerrard抓起Torres的手就往自己脸上扇，没几下脸就肿了，像极了最初来看牙齿的模样。

Torres吸了吸鼻子，抽泣暂时是止住了，两只眼睛哭得也肿了，他心里的气大半都消了，其实只是想听到Gerrard只爱他的保证。

“好了！”

Torres收回手，“我手都疼了。”

Gerrard连忙捧起来放在手里揉，软言软语：“这样好了吗？”

见Torres不像是要继续生气，便大着胆子把那小手往下摸。

“揉揉这个，心里可能很舒服。”

Torres的脸又红了，娇嗔：“死不正经！”

06  
从正式确定关系开始，一切都飞速发展起来，圣诞节的时候，Torres已经在和Gerrard筹备婚礼了。

“可是我还不怎么了解你。”

Torres窝在Gerrard怀里，在ipad上看婚礼酒店。

“你了解床上的我……”说罢，Gerrard的手就不老实起来。

Torres一下子躲开，“别闹！Stevie！”

“定六月份好不好？你还可以有半年后悔的时间。”

毫无意外，Gerrard被Torres揍了一顿。

“明天去见我的父母。”

Torres收起拳头，趴在Gerrard胸口上紧张地问：“他们会不会不喜欢我？”

“不可能。”Gerrard用手指描摹着Torres的唇形，语气坚定道：“不喜欢的话就不喜欢，反正和你结婚的又不是他们，我通知他们儿子要结婚了已经非常不错了。”

见Gerrard这副态度，Torres还以为他在父母面前吃得开，没想到第二天去了郊外的本宅，Gerrard那叫一个看他爸妈脸色。

什么活都抢着做，一边做还一边夸在他父母面前各种夸Torres能干。

你把我活抢完了让我闲着只能尬笑还夸我会做家务！

更让Torres吐血的是，晚饭结束后，Gerrard的妈妈拉着他左看右看，最后下了结论：“老婆只要好看就行，Steven眼光不错。”他爸也在一边附和：“是啊，Steven小毛小病特多，和医生在一起很好。”

回家的路上，Torres问Gerrard：“你爸妈是不是认为你娶了一个漂亮的保姆？”

Gerrard笑得不成样，“你要这么认为我也没办法。”然后他告诉Torres其实他爸妈很紧张，前一晚特地打电话问他要怎么才行。

“我说你只要猛夸我老婆漂亮就行。”

“……”

“与其想这个，还不如趁现在决定定哪个酒店草坪，穿什么颜色的西装，送什么伴手礼。”

Torres赌气似地说：“我想这些干嘛？某人都没正儿八经地求婚，我着什么急。”

Gerrard暗自偷笑，“不是你说你又不是女人搞这些虚的干嘛。”

Torres被他噎得憋红脸，最后直呼了口气，“哦，就这路边，放我下来。”

Gerrard怎么也没想到，看上去冷若冰霜不可接近的Torres医生会这么可爱。在喜欢的人面前，Torres愿意毫无保留地展现自己，那些无伤大雅的小拧巴都成了Gerrard更爱他的理由。

“别这样。”

Gerrard握住他的手，生怕他真的跳车。

Torres的额头抵着车窗，忽然发现这并不是回家的路。

“你要带我去哪？”

Gerrard卖了个关子：“不是最喜欢惊喜了吗？马上就知道了。”

Torres暗自吐了吐舌头，嫌弃道：“你的惊喜永远都是惊吓。”

明亮的车前灯也没有将整栋房子照亮，冬夜的风刺骨冷冽，Gerrard搂着Torres下了车。

“不是带我来玩恐怖古宅密室逃脱的吧？”

风一刮过Torres的鼻子，他就打了个喷嚏。Gerrard脱下自己的大衣罩在他肩上，悄悄在他耳边说：“等下不要太感动哦~”

“你搞……什么……”

Torres正要别过脸问Gerrard葫芦里卖什么药，就那么一眨眼，从跟前的栅栏开始，暖黄色的灯点亮了整片花园，一直将不远处房子的外形勾勒了出来。当灯光涌到屋顶的尖叫，伴随着一阵闷响，烟花窜了出来，“嘭”地打开，黑夜被五彩的光不停地撕裂，在这短暂的光明绚烂中，Gerrard从口袋中掏出一枚戒指单膝跪了下来。

Torres傻掉了，捂着嘴说不出话来。

Gerrard哭笑不得地调整好呼吸，然后清唱了起来：

“Even when you feel like you don’t belong  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong  
You know that I’m with you  
That I’m with you all the time   
Say a little prayer for the restless heart  
We shall never ever drift apart  
Know that I’m with you  
Know that I’m with you  
With you all the time.”

Gerrard举着戒指，无比慌张却要强装镇定地看着Torres。

“Will you choose me，trust me，and，marry me？”

烟花在不断盛开、绽放，它巨大的响声没有遮住Gerrard深情的告白，反而更加清晰地印在了Torrea的脑海中。

Will I choose him ，trust him，and，marry him？

Torres慢慢蹲了下来，捧住Gerrard的脑袋，与他额头相抵，然后用冻得通红的嘴唇颤抖地承诺。

“Yes……”

Gerrard松了一口气，同时巨大的快乐即将淹没他，他高兴得什么话也说不出，只是一声一声地笑着。

直到烟火燃尽，万籁归于寂静，Gerrard拉着Torres的手，邀请道：“进去看看吧。”

“？”  
“我们的新家。”

“对了，你是不是只会这一套？”  
“？”  
“笨蛋，懒得跟你说。”

Fin


End file.
